


Haunted House

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Houses, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: Reader and Kuroo decide to go to a haunted house.Short seasonal fic, it's not much but I hope it's alright!





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Indare, super sweet person who's been leaving comments on my reader insert fics!!  
> I know this isn't much but I hope you like it!  
> Happy Halloween! ♡

"Kuroo, I dunno... I mean, I know it's just actors dressed up, but..." You shuffle forward in the queue nervously, eyes looking around the room. Cobwebs on most surfaces, some fake bats in the corner, cool carved pumpkins laying around... and people in the queue with you all dressed up for Halloween.

(You aren't much different. Kuroo had begged you to be the vampire to his werewolf.)

"You're scared?" He looks at you and grins, and you have to admit that with that werewolf cap he's wearing he looks kind of ridiculous, but kind of adorable. You decide to look away from him instead, shrugging, and fidgeting nervously as you shuffle forward again.

"Aw don't worry, I'll protect you." He drapes his arm over your shoulders and holds you a little closer, and you can't help but snuggle closer to his side smiling.

 

You've never been in a haunted house. You were pretty sure you could handle it... up to this point.

It's darker than you expected, and the silence is eerie. 

You don't really want to step forward, but Kuroo still has his arm around your shoulders and hasn't noticed your hesitation, so you have to keep up with him whether you want to or not.

"This was such a bad idea..." Kuroo snorts, and you almost jump because of it, nervous as you are.

"C'mon, it won't be so bad." You can only let out a mumble in reply, eyes darting around trying to see... well, anything.

You almost start to relax when nothing happens the first two minutes. Almost. 

And then it happens.

It's not sudden. You just keep seeing something moving at the corners of your eyes at first. Then there's soft steps and creaky floorboards.

And then a bloody figure in white pops out at you, yelling, and you can barely make out "LEAVE THIS PLACE!" as unknown voices echo after it and she slinks away in the darkness.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay, she's gone." You hadn't even noticed you closed your eyes at first, but when you open them again there's Kuroo leaning down to look at you, petting your head with a hand as you've clung tightly to his side. You can see he's holding back an amused smirk, but he wants to make sure you're okay first. You don't even know if he got scared at all - but either way, you're his priority.

And that warms your heart.

"Sorry... Let's get to the end of this."

 

"That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Speak for yourself! I think I've had about three heart attacks in there."

"I'm sure you've crushed my arm more than three times."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay. Want to go back to my place and watch some bad horror movies with some hot chocolate?"

"...fine."


End file.
